


Just Like Flying

by sanvxrs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, SuperCorp, smol baby gays, they're so cute i'm crying, watching x-men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvxrs/pseuds/sanvxrs
Summary: Movie night. Lena has a crush on Kara, and Kara doesn't know how to tell Lena that she's an alien.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Pilot and Kara said that flying felt like that moment right before you kiss someone for the first time. So, naturally, I had to fic it.  
> Also, I didn't mention it in the fic but they're in their last year of high school, so they're about 18.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl, Supergirl owns me.

Lena knew about aliens for years now. It wasn't really a secret in National City that they existed, and lived among humans. But a lot of them were easy to recognize by their blue or green skin, or a third eye in the middle of their forehead; anything that you've seen in comic books - it probably existed in National City. But some of them looked completely human, and it never occurred to Lena that it could be anyone she knows - including her best friend.

 

\--------------

 

They were in Kara's room after a long day of classes, watching TV. Kara could hear Lena's heartbeat get faster and stronger in waves. It would be steady for a few minutes and then Kara would make a slight movement and it would get faster. Did she know Kara's secret and was afraid of her? Perhaps not, otherwise she wouldn't be smiling at her like this. Kara loved that smile. It was the brightest and the most genuine smile she had ever seen. But what was Lena afraid of, if not her powers?

 

"Are you okay?" Kara looked at Lena and gave her a tiny smile.

The brunette raised an eyebrow "Uh, yes? Why wouldn't I be?"

Kara chose not to mention that she noticed Lena's nervousness; it would have been awkward. "No, I'm just asking... Maybe you need more snacks or water. _Oh_ , we should order pizza!"

"No, I'm full after all the chinese food that we had _less than half an hour ago._ " Lena laughed and turned her attention back to the movie.

 

\-----------

 

Everyone knew that Lena had a crush on Kara. Well, everyone _except Kara_. It was completely obvious, to anyone with eyes, by the way that Lena acted around her. She was a very confident girl who was never nervous around anyone; except when she was with the cute blue-eyed blonde and she stuttered and blushed and couldn't take the huge grin off of her face.

And now they were in Kara's room, sitting next to each other in the dark, the only light around them was coming from the TV screen. Their shoulders barely touched, but enough to make Lena completely aware of how close they were sitting. And she could smell Kara's perfume every time that Kara moved to get more food or even to adjust her glasses. Aside from the perfume and the nice smell of clean clothes, there was a trace of something so unique, just.... she smelled like Kara - as ludicrous as that sounded to anyone but Lena - and all that Lena wanted was just to nuzzle in the crook of her neck. Little did she know that Kara felt the same way.

 

Kara was surprised by how calm she managed to seem tonight, even though she was lowkey dying on the inside because she was  _sitting. so. close. to Lena. Luthor._ She was leaning against Lena Luthor's shoulder. _It's fine._ But she tried to focus on the food and the movie.

She knew that Lena liked girls, but it was a completely different thing when the girl in question wasn't human. So Kara spent her days trying to think of the way to tell Lena about her birth planet, Krypton, and the powers that she had here on Earth. Even if she didn't stand a chance to date this girl, she wanted to be her friend. And this friendship wasn't real if she was hiding who she was. Having to keep people at an arm's length was a lonely life, and Kara knew that any relationship she had with anyone will never feel genuine unless she could be who she was around them.

 

"I think that Magneto has a point." the brunette commented, still keeping her eyes on the movie. "I mean, he's a bit Extra and going too far with the war, but he does have a point. He's just defending his species."

Kara was surprised by this. "So you agree that humans are wrong to hate the mutants?"  
"Well... yeah." Lena turned to face Kara. "Like, Magneto is wrong to want to exterminate all humans, of course. But Charles is also wrong to let his fellow mutants be tortured and killed and oppressed. They represent two extremes, and the right thing to do is the middle - equal rights."

"Wow, I didn't think you'd think that way." Kara was pleasantly surprised. Maybe Lena accepted aliens after all?

The other girl turned back to look at the TV again; she was a little nervous, playing with the candy wrapper in her hands. "Why wouldn't I? I'm not a monster. Everyone deserves equal rights. Not to mention that as a lesbian, I can relate. This is basically what the straights are doing to us. The conversion camps, anti-gay propaganda, making us hide, denying us basic human rights..."

She finally dared to look Kara in the eye, but the blonde wasn't looking back. This time she was the one looking away, looking at her hands that she was nervously playing with in her lap.

"So, you're saying that if a girl told you that she's an alien.... that you wouldn't mind? You would still want to date her?"  
"Well," Lena laughed, "I wouldn't go that far. I mean, I don't know, I never met one. What if she has laser eyes that could melt my face?"

This made Kara a little sad. "But... that wouldn't be a problem though. She could control it and choose not to melt your face?" She said with insecurity but hope in her voice, while the girl sitting next to her looked at her curiously. "Like, like... Cyclops used glasses!"

Lena always found it cute when Kara rambles. Even if it meant that she was going to miss half of the movie; she'd rather look at her blue eyes anyway.

"Well, since there are no aliens lining up to date me, I don't think that it's relevant."

 

As Lena turned her attention back at the TV, Kara slowly stood up from the couch. Sensing that her warmth was gone, Lena turned to look at where Kara was going. But the blonde just stood there, with her eyes wide in fear, just staring down at her.

 

"Are you..... going somewhere?" Lena asked with a tiny chuckle. Kara didn't reply, but instead she let out a deep sigh, and without breaking eye contact slowly started going further up from the ground.

Her arms were spread graciously, and one of her legs was floating slightly higher than the other one. She was levitating next to the couch; not much, but enough to make Lena's jaw drop. The alien could hear that she stopped breathing.

 

"Please, say something."

"You're...... you're...... you-"

"I'm an alien."

"You........ wow." Lena took a deep breath and finally started breathing again. But her heartbeat probably won't stabilize for another 84 years, she thought.

 

"I'm sorry, I just......" Kara started rambling again. "I was afraid to tell you, but keeping this secret wouldn't be fair to either of us. I didn't want to keep you at arm's length like everyone else. You're not everyone else, you're Lena! And I just... I had to tell you. Even if you hate me, I had to tell you."

 

Lena was still in shock; this was a lot to process. Her mind was just doing keysmash at this point. She looked at Kara with awe. "Can you.... get back down, please?"

  
"Y- yes, yes of course!" She slowly floated back down, still looking at Lena because she was scared that if she breaks eye contact Lena will somehow disappear and she'll never see her again.

 

"So you're a...."

"An alien? Yes. I'm from a planet called Krypton. You would have loved it! It was mostly red, and we had all this technology and- And I'm rambling again, sorry."

"And your superpower is to, what, levitate?" Lena asked as she carefully reached to touch Kara's shoulders; just to make sure that she was real? It made sense in her head.

"Well.... I can fly, actually. Among other things."

"Other things?" Lena asked. She was a bit calmer now, but this was all really weird. Her friend was an alien! And it was the same person that was sitting next to her just minutes ago, but somehow everything was different now.

 

Kara was too afraid to mention laser-eyes.

 

\----------

 

As hard as it was for Lena to accept that her best friend - and crush - wasn't who she thought she was, she felt the need to get to know her, the real her. She was still her friend, after all. The same blue-eyed girl that she was pining for till just a few hours ago. The same girl who could eat a ton of--- wait. Ok so it finally made sense, all the food that Kara could eat and still stay so fit. She ate more than a grown man ever could. Damn you, alien DNA.

 

\-------------

 

They spent the whole night talking; Kara told her about Krypton and her family, about how the Danvers accepted her, and the struggle that she had to gain the control over her powers on Earth. Lena, the giant nerd that she was, loved every word that Kara had to say about space and other planets, and especially about their technology - which Lena understood was much more advanced than Earth's.

The tension was now almost unnoticeable, and they were laughing and smiling again, things almost felt normal. The nervousness that Lena felt before was now gone, she had bigger things to worry about than feeling self-conscious around her crush. And just sitting next to her on the couch, genuinely talking and being open with each other, it felt so intimate and nice.

 

"Ok, so, tell me about your powers, I wanna know!"

Laser eyes were out of the question. X-ray vision, super-hearing? Invasion of privacy. "Um.. well, I can fly, and I have freeze-breath."

Lena let out a deep laughter that filled the entire room. "Freeze-breath?!" She couldn't stop laughing and she snorted and then laughed even harder.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Kara smacked her hand. "I didn't name it, my cousin did."

"So what does it do?"

"Um, it freezes things?"

"Smartass."

"And then there's super-strength."

"No!" Lena gasped. "Ok, lift the couch. With me on it." Then she quickly added "With one arm!"

 

And Kara did.

Lena squealed in excitement. "This is amazing!"

 

She was a bit disappointed when Kara set her down; being up was so cool. The blue-eyed girl was back on the couch and looking at Lena with the cutest smile that the brunette had ever seen.

"So, tell me. What does it feel like to fly?" Their faces were so close now and her heart started beating fast again. She was hoping that Kara didn't have a way to sense that. (Kara did.)

"Umm... like scared, but good scared. Like, like that moment right before you kiss someone for the first time."  She gave Lena a nervous chuckle before looking down at her hands. And then back up at Lena - her lips, her green eyes, and then at her lips again - who was now getting closer. And closer.

She slowly raised her hands and cupped Kara's face. She wasn't breathing anymore - neither of them was. Lena gave a gentle kiss to Kara's lips, and then the blonde kissed her back, a little faster this time. Kara's lips were softer than Lena could have ever imagined - and she did imagine it many times.

They exchanged a few more soft kisses before pulling back.

 

"Wow" was all that Kara could have said.

She opened her eyes and saw Lena smiling at her.

Lena remembered that she should probably breathe again so she took one deep breath and chuckled as she looked down. She did that, she finally kissed the girl!

 

"Yeah. Just like flying."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope it wasn't too bad? I hope it managed to give you feels.
> 
> P.S. I edited the fic to fix the tenses, and hopefully it's good now. Sorry if there are any more mistakes.
> 
> I'm lenacorp on tumblr if you wanna come and say hi :)


End file.
